Eine süße Trilogie
by Fay Riddle
Summary: Legolas und seine Freundin Laurea erleben einige Abenteuer. Ihr erstes ist die Verlobung der beiden so verschiedenen Elben.


Disclaimer: HdR, die Figuren und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir. Ich  
verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Das ist meine "Süße Trilogie" über Legolas und Laurea. Das hier ist der  
erste Teil. Viel Spaß.  
  
WAIN - ANFANG  
  
Aus Laurea's Sicht  
  
Ich kam mir so verloren in dem riesigen Saal vor. Ich wusste nicht was ich  
hier sollte, oder warum mich mein Patenonkel noch nicht begrüßt hatte.  
Ich war ein förmliches Frack. Ich war mit meinen Nerven am Ende und meine  
Geduld war schon längst vergessen. Nicht das man mir auch nur ein was davon  
anmerken würde, aber vielleicht war auch genau dass das Problem. Niemand  
merkte, dass ich Probleme hatte. Und wenn es jemand wusste, dann war es ihm  
egal. Im Moment hätte ich gerne jemanden der sich all meiner Probleme  
annimmt, und sie mir dann mit Lösung zurückgibt.  
STOPP!  
Genau das war doch der Grund warum ich war wie ich war. Ich löste meine  
Probleme selbst, und zwar schon sehr lange. Mein Patenonkel hatte mir noch  
nie geholfen (ich hatte mir nie helfen lassen) und meine Eltern waren schon  
seit über 300 Jahren tot. Ich hatte die beiden kaum gekannt, und war in der  
Zeit die ich sie kannte, nicht sehr gut mit ihnen klar gekommen.  
Mein größtes Problem war jedoch, dass ich irgendwie immer hilflos schien.  
Nein nicht hilflos, eher unschuldig. Alle schienen zuglauben, meine  
Probleme für mich lösen zu müssen. Auch mein Patenonkel machte da keine  
Ausnahme.  
Nachdem er davon erfahren hatte, dass ich verflucht worden war, bat er mich  
hier her zu kommen. Ich lehnte immer wieder ab. Nach einem Jahr hatte er  
mich überredet, ihm wenigstens mal zu zuhören.  
Und jetzt stand ich hier und fragte mich, ob meine Entscheidung falsch  
war...  
Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?  
Alles hatte begonnen, als man merkte, dass ich eine Elbenhexe war. Man  
bekam Respekt vor mir. Ich trainierte meine Kräfte mit Elben, mit Zauberern  
und anderen Wesen. Ich löste meine Probleme selbst, ich wurde richtig  
eigenständig... also verließ ich mein zuhause, und zog quer durch  
Mittelerde. Ich erfuhr, dass meine Eltern tot waren, besuchte ich den  
Düsterwald ein letztes Mal und ging wieder hinaus in die Welt. Mein  
Patenonkel, Thranduil, der König von Düsterwald, war nicht sonderlich davon  
begeistert, denn er hätte gerne eine mächtige Elbenhexe in seinem  
Unterirdischen Palast gehabt... aber ich hätte nicht solange an einem Ort  
bleiben können... Ich ging, und lernte viele Wesen kennen.  
Und eines sogar lieben. Ronyo. Er war ein Zauberer. Sein Vater war ein  
Zauberer, seine Mutter jedoch eine Elbin. Seine Kräfte reichten nicht aus,  
um mich zuschlagen, aber wir waren trotzdem sehr gute Freunde. Bis er vor  
zwei Jahren (wir kannten uns bereits seit vier Jahren) meinte, wir wären  
ein tolles Paar. Ich sagte ihm, dass wir ein gutes Team wären. Er schwieg  
darauf hin. Seit dem hatte ich in seiner Nähe, dass Gefühl er würde mich  
mustern. Aber nicht wie ein Freund, eher als wollte er mehr.  
Ich kann die Gefahr manchmal meilenweit entfernt spüren, doch wenn sie  
direkt vor meiner Nase in Form meines besten Freundes auftaucht, dann bin  
ich blind... er sagte mir, dass er mich lieben würde. Er meinte, wir  
sollten heiraten und er würde mir all meine Probleme abnehmen, und sich  
selbst darum kümmern... aber ich war eigenständig. Also erklärte ich ihm,  
dass ich das nicht könnte, weil ich ihn nicht lieben würde... also  
verfluchte er mich...  
Er nahm mir einen Teil meiner physischen Kräfte (denn meine Zauberkraft  
konnte er mir nicht nehmen...), und dann wollte er sich nehmen, was ich ihm  
verweigert hatte. Ich konnte ihn durch einen Feuerzauber daran hindern, und  
floh nach Lorien.  
  
Aus Legolas' Sicht  
  
Es scheint mir, als wollte mich mein Vater mal wieder einer möglichen  
zukünftigen Ehefrau vorstellen. Ich hasste das.  
Sie sahen immer wunderschön aus. Und dann hatte ich etwas zunörgeln...  
keine war mir Recht... außerdem wollte ich entscheiden wen ich wann  
heiratete. Aber das ging meinem Vater nicht schnell genug... deshalb stand  
ich jetzt in der großen Halle (am Eingang) und erstarrte als ich diese  
Schönheit sah...  
Elbinnen sind von Natur aus hübsch, auch diese machte da keinen  
Unterschied. Die Aura, die sie umgab, machte das Bild perfekt. Ich dachte,  
dass wenn ich noch näher kommen würde, dann würde ich diese Unschuld die  
sie ausstrahlte, vielleicht zerstören...  
Sie hatte lange gold-blonde Haare, die bis zur Hälfte ihres Rückens  
hinabfielen. Der Gedanke, der mir bei ihrem Anblick allerdings in den Sinn  
kam, war neu. Ich wollte sie vor allem bösen beschützen... am liebsten  
hätte ich sie in mein Zimmer gesperrt, Wachen darum aufgestellt, und sie  
nie wieder rausgelassen... als mir die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Gedankens in  
den Sinn kam, schüttelte ich den Kopf und ganz andere Gedanken kamen mir...  
wie ich diese Unschuld zerstörte...  
Ich war kurz vor ihr stehen geblieben, stellte mich vor, und so weiter...  
Ihr Name war Laurea... passte sehr gut zu ihr, fand ich. Es entstand eine  
unangenehme Stille. Sie musterte mich... also musterte ich sie.  
Sie trug ein waldgrünes Kleid. Es stand ihr bestens...  
Mein Vater (den ich nicht wirklich bemerkte) hatte sicherlich einen  
merkwürdigen Gedanken, als er uns schweigend und starrend erblickte.  
"Laurea, meine Kleine..."  
Die beiden umarmten sich. Ich war Einbisschen eifersüchtig, aber ich wusste  
ja, dass mein Vater ihr Patenonkel war...  
Sie wollte sich nach den lange Reise ausruhen, also konnten mein Vater und  
ich endlich mit einander reden.  
Er erzählte mir, sie wäre von einem Zauberer verflucht worden.  
"Das erklärt einiges...", meinte ich sofort.  
"Nein, tut es nicht. Es hat nichts mit ihrer Aura zutun." Ich sah ihn  
fragend an. Dann fügte er hinzu: "Schon als sie klein war, hatte man in  
ihrer Nähe das Bedürfnis, sie zu beschützen..."  
'Oder ganz andere Bedürfnisse...', dachte ich.  
"Er hat ihr einen Großteil der körperlichen Kraft genommen, um zu bekommen,  
was sie ihm verwährte..." Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung was er meinte.  
"Und das wäre?"  
Es war ihm peinlich. Aber er war auch wütend darüber, dass sah man in  
seinen Augen.  
"Er hatte sich in sie verliebt, doch sie empfand nur Freundschaft. Er  
verfluchte sie und dann wollte er sie nehmen... durch einen Feuerzauber  
verjagte sie ihn..."  
Mehr musste er nicht sagen. Er wusste, dass ich so was hasste. Schwächeren  
weh zutun, nur weil man es kann, finde ich schrecklich. Aber dieser  
Zauberer hatte ihr alles nehmen wollen... ich wollte ihn töten. Sprach den  
Gedanken aber nicht aus. Aber etwas anderes kam mir in den Sinn:  
"Warum hast du sie mir eigentlich vorgestellt?"  
Er wurde rot (nur sehr leicht, ein menschliches Auge hätte es nicht  
wahrgenommen...).  
"Ich habe ihrem Vater kurz vor seinem Tod versprochen, dass ich gut auf sie  
aufpassen würde. Darin habe ich versagt, aber ich habe einen Weg gefunden,  
es wieder gut zumachen. [Das gefiel mir nicht.] Ich finde ihr solltet euch  
mal näher kennen lernen." Ich hasse es wenn er so was sagt.  
  
Aus Laurea's Sicht  
  
Ich wollte sterben. Oder den Düsterwald so schnell wie möglich verlassen.  
Darüber war ich mir noch nicht ganz so klar. Mein Patenonkelchen wollte  
mich mit seinem lüsternen (ich habe seine Blicke genau gesehen...) Sohn  
zusammenbringen...  
Doch ich schlug ihm einen Kompromiss vor. Ich würde im Schloss bleiben, dem  
König als Berater helfen, aber vom heiraten sollte erst mal nicht die Rede  
sein. Er ging darauf ein, aber ich glaube, dass habe ich zum größten Teil  
Legolas zu verdanken. Der schien auch nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, so  
schnell zuheiraten...  
Und so kam es das ich eine Beraterin des Königs des Düsterwaldes wurde. Ich  
sah Legolas jeden Tag, wenigstens kurz beim Frühstück, denn ich aß mit  
Vater und Sohn.  
Auch wenn ich es nie zugeben würde, Legolas ist ein wirklich guter  
Gesprächspartner. Und eigentlich ist er überhaupt nicht lüstern, eher  
romantisch veranlagt, obwohl er das noch nicht wirklich weiß...  
Es dauerte kein halbes Jahr und wir beide waren gute Freunde und dann  
musste Legolas nach Bruchtal, wegen der Ereignisse in Mordor.  
Hoffentlich würde er gesund wieder kommen, denn ich wollte nicht noch einen  
guten Freund verlieren.  
  
Aus Legolas' Sicht  
  
Endlich war ich auf dem Weg nach Düsterwald. Langsam fiel mir auf, dass ich  
es wirklich vermisst hatte. Ich war lange weg gewesen, erst mit der  
Gemeinschaft, und dann noch mit Gimli, aber jetzt war ich auf dem Weg nach  
Düsterwald.  
Laurea.  
Ich würde meine süße beste Freundin endlich wieder sehen. Ich hatte sie  
vermisst, aber trotzdem hatte ich keinem meiner Freunde von ihr erzählt.  
Ich wusste nur nicht warum.  
Gimli hatte nicht über so etwas geredet, und Aragorn nur über Arwen. Über  
Laurea und ich wir waren kein Paar, also gab es eigentlich auch nichts zu  
erzählen. Oder?  
  
Aus Laurea's Sicht  
  
Nur selten trank ich so viel Wein, wie heute. Doch an diesem Abend leerte  
ich ein Glas nach dem nächsten, während ich mich über elbische Schriften  
beugte. Es war ziemlich anstrengend ein Berater des Königs zu sein. Der  
Ringkrieg war endlich vorbei, und Legolas würde wieder zurückkehren...  
dachte ich. Doch dieser reiste lieber mit seinem neuen Freund (einem Zwerg)  
durch Mittelerde, und ich wartete vergeblich auf die Rückkehr meines besten  
Freundes.  
Ich war spät ins Bett gekommen und hatte länger gebraucht überhaupt  
einzuschlafen, als mich ein penetrantes Klopfen an der Tür weckte.  
"Ja?" Ich klang schrecklich verschlafen.  
Ein Dienstmädchen kam herein. Ich wollte sie anschreien (falls ich dazu  
Kraft hätte), ließ das aber Weg, als ich bemerkte wie glücklich sie schien.  
"My Lady, der König sagte, ich solle euch sagen, dass der Prinz gerade  
zurückgekehrt ist."  
Deshalb weckte sie mich?  
"Und? Ist er morgen wieder weg?"  
Ich war immer unfreundlich, wenn ich müde war, und seit meines Fluches  
brauchte ich mehr Schlaf als Elben.  
"Ähm, nein. Was meint ihr damit? Er ist natürlich noch da."  
"Gut, dann sehe ich ihn ja morgen früh. Gute Nacht.", meinte ich und  
vergrub mich wieder in den Kissen.  
Am nächsten Morgen brummte mein Schädel und jegliches Licht blendete mich.  
Aber trotzdem stand ich auf, und nach dem ich ein paar Schritte durch mein  
Zimmer getorkelt war, viel mir auch wieder ein, dass Legolas wieder da war.  
Ich nahm mir vor ihn zu besuchen, aber erst nach dem ich wieder vernünftig  
aussah, denn im Moment (verriet mir mein Spiegel...) hätte ich bei einem  
Schönheitswettbewerb nicht mal einen Blumentopf gewonnen...  
Es war 11 Uhr als ich endlich in seinem Zimmer stand, aber er schlief noch.  
Also wollte ich ihn wecken.  
Ich beugte mich über ihn, strich ihm seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und wollte  
gerade zum Schreien ansetzen, als er mich um die Hüfte packte und neben  
sich aufs Bett riss. Legolas zog mich eng an sich heran und flüsterte dann  
(direkt in mein spitzes Öhrchen): "Es ist wirklich schön, mal wieder neben  
einer Frau aufzuwachen."  
"Das finde ich nicht witzig. Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt..." Mein Herz  
klopfte wirklich sehr laut, aber nicht nur wegen dem Schreck. Ich begann zu  
zittern.  
"Du zitterst ja. Ist dir etwa kalt?" Er hielt inne.  
Plötzlich schien ihm einzufallen, warum ich zitterte. Er ließ mich los und  
sagte dann beruhigend:  
"Ich würde dir nie weh tun. Das weißt du doch, oder?"  
Ich dreht mich um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Das weiß ich, es ist  
nur... dass... ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist."  
Er sah mich wehleidig an. "Dann werde ich dich jetzt ablenken..." Und dann  
begann er von seiner langen Reise und den ganzen Abenteuern zu erzählen.  
Legolas war jetzt seit 13 Monaten wieder da. Er war wie ich Berater des  
Königs (höher als ich, logischerweise) und sollte demnächst den Thron  
übernehmen... demnächst hieß bei uns Elben in drei vier Jahren. Doch dazu  
fehlte ihm natürlich noch die Frau. König Thranduil hatte mich anscheinend  
nicht mit in die engere Wahl genommen, nachdem ich ihn davon überzeugt  
hatte, dass ich als Königin versagen würde.  
Ich hatte gerade ein Gespräch von einer Hofdame mitgehört, dass sie  
wahrscheinlich bald heiraten würde. Diese Elbin war Meidha. Sie war mit  
Abstand die zickigste Elbe, die mir und Legolas je begegnet war. Immer  
wieder machten wir uns über sie lustig, und sie regte sich darüber auf.  
Ihr Vater versuchte schon seit einem Jahr sie mit einem der Ratsmitglieder  
(oder ähnlich hohe Elben) zu verbinden, noch hatte niemand angebissen...  
Und nun rannte ich zum Zimmer des Prinzen, um seiner Herrlichkeit den  
Klatsch und Tratsch brühwarm zu erzählen. Eigentlich waren weder er noch  
ich Fan von Gerüchten, aber die Aussicht diese Zicke endlich los zu sein,  
war etwas völlig anderes.  
Er saß auf seinem Bett und sah deprimiert aus dem Fenster. Ich ignorierte  
diese schlechte Laune.  
"Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich gerade gehört habe!!! Es scheint als hätte  
Meidha's Vater endlich jemand für sie gefunden. Keine Ahnung wen, aber dann  
sind wir sie los. Jiipee. Juchu. Juuppii. [Ich sprang freudig erregt in  
seinem Zimmer auf und ab.] Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?! Oder wusstest du  
das schon?"  
"Mein Vater hat es mir erzählt..."  
"Mist. Ich war zu langsam... Aber woher wusste er es denn?"  
"Ich soll sie heiraten... [Ich viel vom Bett, auf das ich mich gerade  
setzen wollte.] Hast du dir weh getan?"  
"Ja... Oh, Gott. Ley [sein Spitzname; er kann es nicht ausstehen wenn ich  
ihn so nenne]. Das tut mir furchtbar leid... Haben wir schon einen Plan um  
dieses Schrecken zu verhindern?"  
"Noch nicht, aber ich habe bis heute Abend Zeit meinem Vater einen besseren  
Plan oder eine Bestätigung mitzuteilen..."  
"Einen besseren Plan?"  
"Er meint eine andere Frau."  
"Haben wir, äh du denn eine andere?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich habe einen Notfallplan." [Für gewöhnlich hasst er es, wenn ich so was  
sage. Da meine Notfallpläne meist verrückt, lebensmüde oder unausführbar  
sind.]  
"Sag schon." [Das wies mich deutlich darauf hin, wie verzweifelt er doch  
war...]  
"Sag deinem Vater einfach, du wärst in eine andere verliebt, und kannst  
deshalb Meidha nicht heiraten... ok? Aber du kennst die Gefühle deiner  
Liebsten nicht und brauchst deshalb mehr Zeit. Um das heraus zufinden."  
"Klingt nicht schlecht. Was machen wir in dieser neu gefundenen Zeit?"  
"Wir packen unsere Sachen und gehen nach Westen oder wo anders hin." Ich  
lächelte zufrieden.  
"Machst du das nur, weil du mal wieder verreisen willst?" [Erwischt.]  
"Ähm, na ja. Es hat einen gewissen Anteil daran..." Ich wurde leicht rot.  
"Wir werden uns in der neuen Zeit einen neuen Plan ausdenken. OK?"  
"Na gut." [Schade, doch keine Reise.]  
Ich stand vor dem Zimmer des Königs und wartete darauf, dass Legolas von  
seiner 'Mission' wiederkommen würde. Warum war ich eigentlich nervös? Ich  
würde dieses Weib ja nicht heiraten. Obwohl ich nicht mal einem Zwerg so  
ein Weib antun wollte. Und das musste schon etwas heißen...  
Der Prinz kam tief in Gedanken wieder raus und zog mich dann schnell von  
der Tür weg, in den Gang hinaus. Wir liefen in Richtung seines Zimmers.  
"Und?"  
"Er hat mir vier Tage Zeit gegeben... aber er meinte auch, dass er bereits  
wüsste, in wen ich mich verliebt hätte."  
"Und wer wäre das?"  
"Woher soll ich das denn wissen! Es gibt hier ziemlich viele Elbinnen..."  
"Wollen wir vielleicht doch verreisen?"  
"Mal sehen."  
Die nächsten drei Tage überlegte wir verzweifelt, wer gemeint sein könnte.  
Und wir überdachten noch ein paar von meinen 'Notfallplänen'; das führte  
allerdings zu keinem Ergebnis. Wir waren verzweifelt.  
Kurz vor dem Abendessen machten wir uns auf den Weg von meinem Zimmer zum  
Speisesaal. Wir liefen direkt neben einander und lachten [ Ja! So  
verzweifelt waren wir schon!!!] über einen besonders verrückten Plan, als  
uns eine ältere Elbe (eine Köchin) entgegen kam. Wir grüßten sie freundlich  
und gingen weiter. Abrupt blieben wir stehen als wir hörten was sie leise  
flüsterte (auf elbisch). "Die beiden sind ja so ein hübsches Paar."  
Ich sah meinen genauso schockierten Freund an.  
"Kann es sein dass... dein Vater... denkt... dass wir...", stotterte ich.  
"Es scheint so." Legolas sah mich von oben bis unter an und zog mich dann  
in sein Zimmer.  
"Vergiss es!", kreischte ich, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
"Es ist total genial. Wir verstehen uns gut, und du bist nicht Meidha! Sei  
eine gute Freundin und rette mich."  
"Du spinnst doch total! Ich will doch nicht heiraten... und lieben tun wir  
uns auch nicht."  
"Aber das muss er doch nicht wissen [Die totale Verzweiflung sprach aus  
seiner Stimmer.]!  
Und du bist intelligent und hübsch und so... du wärst eine gute Königin und  
Ehefrau. Mit dir könnte ich richtig angeben. Nein, Stopp. Vergiss diesen  
Satz wieder. Das war nicht nett. [Er sammelte sich.] Setz dich hin, ich  
werde es dir erklären..."  
Ich blieb stehen. Er sprach jetzt ganz ruhig und sachlich weiter. Erinnerte  
mich daran wie er verzweifelt versucht hatte mir Bogenschießen  
beizubringen. So sachlich hatte sein Vortrag angefangen... und zum Schluss  
des Tages gaben seine Stimmbänder bei lauteren Tönen auf... aber zurück zum  
Thema.  
"Du könntest mal wieder reisen und ..." Er brachte noch zwei weitere  
Argumente [Eins dämlicher als das nächste; die klangen wie ein paar meiner  
berühmten Notfallpläne...].  
Ich schrie ihn an als Antwort. Dann herrschte ein paar Minuten Stille.  
"Setz dich hin." Ich setzte mich aufs Bett. Er kniete sich davor (also vor  
mich [kam mir sehr komisch vor]). "Jetzt hörst du mir ganz friedlich zu und  
dann denkst du über deine Antwort bis morgen nach. OK?"  
"JA!", sagte ich recht langgezogen.  
Die Tür des Zimmers öffnete sich und der König schritt herein. Er blieb  
stehen, als er Legolas vor mit kniend sah. Es schien mir als hätte er von  
unserem Gespräch nur mein 'Ja' gehört. Dann fing er an zulächeln [kein  
gutes Zeichen...]. "Ach, ich wusste es. Ihr zwei saht schon immer so süß  
bei einander aus... Ich werde sofort Medox (Meidhas Vater) bescheid sagen,  
dass Legolas in eine andere verliebt ist. Viel Spaß noch!" Dann verschwand  
er aus dem Zimmer, sein lautes Summen wurde langsam leiser.  
"Kann es sein... dass er... dachte... das du mir... einen...", stotterte  
ich.  
"Es schient so.", flüsterte Legolas.  
"Ein mieser Tag."  
"Willst du ihm nicht hinter her und alles aufklären?", fragte Legolas  
traurig.  
Ich sah ihn lange an und fasste dann eine schwere Entscheidung.  
"Nein, er hat bestimmt schon angefangen die Einladungen zuschreiben..."  
Legolas umarmte mich und küsste mich dann auf die Wange.  
"Danke, Süße.  
Ich bin dir was schuldig. Warte hier, bin bald wieder da." Er rannte aus  
dem Zimmer.  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder [erst danach ist mir aufgefallen,  
das Gravierungen viel länger dauern].  
Er kniete sich vor mich und sagte dann: "Laurea, willst du mich heiraten?"  
Er steckte mir einen silbernen Ring auf den Finger (ich konnte einen Blick  
auf die innere Gravur erhaschen: Laurea & Legolas und auf der äußeren Seite  
stand: Ewige Liebe; beides in elbischen Buchstaben ) und ich lächelte [ok,  
ich gebs zu, ich hatte schon immer gewollt, dass das mal jemand zu mir  
sagte...] und sagte 'ja'.  
Das Abendessen, liesen wir ausfallen (um die Kundgebung zu verschieben...)  
und lagen neben einander auf seinem Bett (im Arm des anderen) und  
schliefen. [Sehr romantisch ich weiß; aber zu mehr als schlafen war ich  
nicht mehr in der Lage.]  
  
Hat es euch gefallen? Wollt ihr das es weiter geht? Dann sagt bescheid.  
  
Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu.  
  
Schönen Tag noch. 


End file.
